


Magical: Be Our Guest

by chynnawrites



Series: Magical [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Disney Trip, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: It's day 1 of the Disney trip!





	

I must have tossed and turned from the time I crawled into bed because at about one in the morning, I felt Sebastian’s arms wrap around me. 

“Can’t sleep, iubită?” He whispered and kissed behind my ear. I nodded and turned in his arms.

“I’m too excited to sleep, baby.” I giggled and kissed him. 

"I know, printesă, but you need to get some sleep before the flight.” He crooned against my lips and rubbed my back. I curled close to him and tried to rest as he hummed. 

A short time later, my alarm went off and my eyes flew open. I hopped out of the bed and slipped on a pair of sweats over my shorts. I grabbed a couple more things and shoved them in my bag before going back to the bed. 

“Seb! Seb, wake up! The flight leaves in a few hours.” I nudged him gently and kissed his cheek, getting me a sleepy smile in return. 

“I’ve never seen you act so childish.” He mumbled with one eye open. I zipped up my Mickey hoodie and looked over to him.

“I love Disney and it brings out my inner child. However, I may be willing to do some very adult things with you at the hotel.” I chuckled with a wink before kissing him.

“I love you.” He cooed against my lips and wrapped a hand in my hair.

“I love you too.” I whispered and ran a hand through his messy hair. “Come on. There’s plenty of time to flirt with me later.” I chuckled and pulled him out of the bed before grabbing some of the bags and taking them to the car. 

We did a final check of the house and finished packing up our car. Once we knew everything was taken care of, we set out for the airport. Sebastian looked over at me and laughed as he drove, letting me listen to the abundance of Disney music I had on my phone. 

We got to the airport and I ran to the restroom to change into an outfit more appropriate for Florida weather. I found him waiting for me and he led me to the gate. 

“Are you excited to spend your birthday at ‘the happiest place on earth’, beautiful?” He asked, holding me in his arms as we waited for our flight to board.

“I’m over the moon!” I giggled and kissed him. “Not only am I spending my birthday in Disney World, I’m spending it with my favorite man in the whole world.” I mused and looked into his eyes.

“Don’t tell your dad you said that. He’d have my head.” Sebastian chuckled and kissed my forehead. Finally, they called us to the gate and we boarded the plane. Sebastian put our bags up and sat down next to me, kissing my temple. 

“I love you. Thank you so much.” I looked at him and smiled softly, holding his hand in mine as the other passengers boarded as well.

“I love you too. I’m just happy I get to call you my wife and take you to one of your favorite places for your birthday.” He kissed my cheek before buckling himself in as the overly fake flight attendant went through the safety spiel. 

“I’ve heard the speech so many times, I could recite it in my sleep.” I muttered and watched her expressions.

“Me too.” He whispered back and we both laughed. Finally, the demonstration was over and the flight took off. Once the pilot said that we could move around, I poked at my husband and gave him a smile. 

“Will you get my blanket out of my bag so I can rest on the way there?” I asked sweetly, looking at him with my big brown eyes. 

“Of course.” He kissed my forehead and got up, reaching into the overhead compartment and grabbing my furry Star Wars blanket my brother had gotten me. He covered me up and sat back down before kissing my forehead. He put his ear buds in as I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep for the rest of the flight. 

We had a smooth flight and arrival to the airport. We gathered our bags and packed up the rental car. We drove and Sebastian absolutely refused to tell me what hotel we were staying in. He looked over at me and smiled, telling me to close my eyes.

“But why?” I asked, covering my eyes with my head turned toward him. 

“You’ll see why in about one minute.” He chuckled and I could hear the smile in his voice. I felt the car pull into a parking lot and he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

“Open ‘em.” He whispered in my ear. I moved my hand away from my eyes and stared in awe out the windshield before hopping out of the car. He followed behind me and jumped in his arms.

“The Dolphin?! We’re staying in The Dolphin?!” I squealed and buried my head in his neck. 

“I wanted you to have the best for your birthday week, iubită.” He chuckled and set me down, kissing me before leading me inside.

“I’ve never gotten to stay here.” I gasped as he lead me up to our room after checking us in. I held his hand tight and kept my eyes closed as he opened the door. 

“You can open your eyes now.” Sebastian laughed and let go of my hand as I walked into the hotel room. I opened my eyes to see a room with white, blue, and teal furniture and decorations. I clapped my hand over my mouth at how beautiful the room was. I ran to the balcony and looked outside, seeing the fountain out front. I ran back in and jumped in to Seb’s arms, my legs wrapping around his waist.

“So how you do you like it, beautiful?” He asked as I kissed his neck and hugged him tight.

“It’s so wonderful! Thank you so much!” I was overcome with giddiness and kissed him. His hand went in my hair and kissed me deeper as he backed us up to the bed. My back made contact with the soft fabric of the blanket on the king size bed and grinned against his lips.

“Is it time for those adult things you mentioned at home?” He crooned against my lips as his hands ran over my body.

“Later. Right now, I want to head out to the park. Or take a nap.” I chuckled and kissed him gently with a smile. 

“It’s ten in the morning. Too early for a nap.” Sebastian rolled off of me and laid beside me on the bed, staring at me lovingly.

“Not too early. We nap for an hour and then go to Magic Kingdom.” I grinned and climb under the covers, watching him follow suit as he kissed my forehead.

“I love you so much.” He cooed and crawled under the cover with me. 

“I love you too.” I crooned and rested my head on his chest.

I woke up and stretched, looking around the room and thinking this whole thing was a dream. I pinched myself and opened my eyes again, realizing it wasn’t a dream after all. I jumped out of bed and slipped on my sneakers before jumping on the bed.

“Seb! Seb, get up!” I giggled and watched him wake up with a groggy smile.

“Well hello, beautiful.” He said with a sleepy smile and sat up to kiss me.

“Come on! Let’s go!” I pulled him out of the bed and handed him his shoes. He slipped them on and we went out the door to head to the park.

We made it to Magic Kingdom and I stood in awe at everything as I held Sebastian’s hand. He looked at me with a smile as I pointed and marveled at everything. 

“We have to ride Space Mountain. We’ll hate ourselves if we don’t.” I mentioned as we walked and I looked up at him with a wide grin.

“I think there’s someone you’ll want to see first, printesă.” He chuckled and pointed over toward a small shop. I looked over and saw Mickey Mouse and I couldn’t help but giggle. I pulled Seb into the line with me and held him tight. 

“I love you.” I sang to him and leaned into him.

“You want me to take the picture, don’t you?” He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I held out my phone and smiled up him with a wink. 

“Please?” I begged with my bottom lip stuck out. He grabbed my phone and kissed my forehead as it came to be my turn. I walked up to Mickey and hugged him before turning to face Sebastian. Just as Sebastian snapped the picture, I kissed Mickey’s cheek with a smirk to the camera. I saw Seb smile at me and thank Mickey for taking a picture with me. 

“So now we go ride Splash Mountain? That’s the one we have to ride, right?” He asked with a smirk and a wink.

“That’s Space Mountain, doofus.” I nudged him and smiled. “No Splash Mountain. We’ll get all wet.” I giggled and nudged his ribs.

“You’ll be all wet later, printesă.” He whispered in a husky voice. 

“Sebastian!” I gasped and smacked his arm, holding back a laugh.

“What? We both know it’s true.” He chuckled and smirked as we continued to walk around the park. We ran into more characters and Sebastian took pictures of me, making me laugh as the day went on.


End file.
